MINE!
by CangMper
Summary: Gomen lama update... kami sedang sibuk di dunia nyata/ "LAKI-LAKI?"/Bagaikan petir di siang bolong. Sama sekali tak disangka kalau 'Nona' itu seorang lelaki ya 'kan, Grimm?/ RnR please?
1. Nona Oranye

**Disclaimer:**

Tite Kubo

**Rated:**

T

**Pairing:**

GrimmIchi

**Warning:**

OoC (saya sudah berusaha se-IC mungkin), Abal, gaje, alur cepat, EYD yang hancur, ketidak jelasan diksi dan deskripsi, and maybe typo(s).

**Genre:**

Romance/Drama

**Author****'s Note:**

Salam kenal, readers dan author fandom Bleach. (_._)

Mencoba menulis fic dengan pair kesukaan kami! Kolaborasi antara Takaishi Hiroki dengan BACANG! Semoga kalian bisa menikmatinya~

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

'GrimmIchi' = mind

"GrimmIchi" = speech

**.**

**.**

**HAVE A NICE READ, MINNA-SAMA**

**.**

**.**

**MINE!**

**By ****Takaishi Hiroki**

**BACANG**

**.**

**.**

**Grimmjow POV**

BRAK!

Kututup pintu mobilku dengan sedikit kasar. Tidak perduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya pada mobilku. Aku mapan. Aku bisa mengganti mobilku kapan pun aku mau. Tak masalah untuk sedikit membuang-buang uang, bukan? Tak perlu terlalu kaku. Bersenang-senang sedikit takkan ada salahnya.

Oke. Mungkin kalian memang tak perduli –tapi, aku akan menceritakan tentang alasan kenapa aku tampak _bad mood_ saat ini hingga aku dengan teganya membanting pintu mobilku sendiri.

Baiklah, kumulai dengan alasan pertama, aku bosan.

Alasan kedua, aku benar-benar bosan.

Alasan ketiga, aku sangat bosan.

Alasan keempat, aku sungguh bosan

Alasan kelima, aku sungguh sangat bosan

Alasan keena- oke. Aku berhenti. Jadi, berhentilah memelototiku, author. Tatapanmu membuatku jijik.

Baiklah, tinggalkan author tak berbakat itu di sana. Yang jadi masalah saat ini adalah aku. Seorang pemuda matang penyandang nama Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Berumur tak lebih dari 24 tahun. Menduduki jabatan Presiden Direktur sebuah perusahan di bidang property terkenal.

Sexta Espada corp.

Itulah nama perusahaan yang kupimpin saat ini. Yah, bukannya sombong –hanya saja, perusahaanku ini memang terkenal. Sangat terkenal malah. Memiliki cabang di berbagai belahan dunia. Meraih masa kejayaan dengan masa yang cukup singkat. Tentu saja, itu semua dapat dicapai berkat usaha kerasku.

Yak! Cukup perkenalan dirinya. Bisa-bisa, aku celaka karena tidak konsentrasi saat mengendara.

Sedikit mengusir kebosanan, aku menyalakan radio. Mencari saluran yang kira-kira pas untukku. Kembali, aku mengarahkan konsentrasiku pada jalan.

Macet.

Sialan.

'Sial! Harus ambil jalan lain.'

Kuputar stir mobilku. Mencoba _alternative _jalan lain. Mungkin akan sedikit memutar. Tapi, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada harus terjebak di kemacetan. Kujalankan mobilku pada jalan kecil. Sepertinya, hanya muat untuk satu mobil. Aku tahu, daerah yang kulalui ini adalah daerah rawan. Akan sangat berbahaya jika memaksa melalui jalan ini. Tapi, siapa peduli? Aku-ingin-cepat-sampai-rumah. Tak ada bantahan.

Dalam hati, aku tertawa. Rasanya, rindu juga. Memasuki daerah-daerah rawan hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Menantang pemuda lain untuk bertarung. Memecah kesunyian malam dengan kerasnya suara hantaman kepalan tangan.

Saat mobilku akan melewati gang kecil, tiba-tiba saja seseorang menghalangi jalur mobilku. Dalam diam, aku mempersiapkan diri. Menunggu orang itu menghampiriku untuk bertarung. Hah! Aku sudah tak sabar.

Namun, apa yang kuperkirakan meleset jauh. Orang itu tidak menyerangku. Ia hanya membimbing temannya yang lain untuk lewat. Ditengah kerumunan orang bertudung gelap itu, aku melihat sebuah warna yang lain. Warna yang cerah. Secerah langit sore.

Oranye.

Unik.

Di tengah kerumunan para remaja itu, aku melihat seorang gadis dengan perawakan tinggi langsing tengah diseret paksa untuk mengikuti mereka. Gadis itu sendiri tak tampak berusaha melarikan diri. Apa karena terlalu takut?

'Cih! Orang-orang rendah. Main keroyok.'

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, aku segera mengikuti kerumunan tadi. Berniat untuk menolong sang gadis berambut cerah tadi. Tanpa memperdulikan jalanan bergenang akibat hujan siang tadi, aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat. Karena, kalau aku terlambat selangkah saja, nasib gadis itu sudah akan entah bagaimana.

Tiba-tiba, hati kecilku berteriak. Menanyakan apa maksud dari semua perbuatanku ini. Bukankah, aku ini seseorang yang tidak suka terlibat sesuatu? Apa yang membuatku mau ikut campur begini? Apa yang membuatku merasa harus menolongnya? Aku saja bahkan tidak mengenalnya sama sekali.

Sudahlah. Tak perlu banyak berpikir. Sekarang, lebih baik aku menyegerakan diriku.

**Ichigo POV**

"Kurosaki Ichigo-_kun_?" sapa seseorang dengan tiba-tiba.

Dengan malas, kuputar tubuhku menghadap sang pemilik suara yang memanggilku tadi.

'Apa lagi?' batinku malas.

"Masih ingat denganku?" lanjut orang tadi.

Buat apa mengingat-ingat wajah musuh? Tidak penting.

"Tidak," jawabku singkat.

Oh, ayolah! Aku lelah. Ingin cepat pulang. Kenapa juga aku harus berurusan dengan manusia satu ini sekarang? Merepotkan saja.

"Dingin sekali, Kurosaki-_kun_. Baiklah, langsung saja. Aku datang ke sini untuk menantang kau ulang," ujar orang itu.

"Dengan kata lain, kau tidak terima kalah?" sahutku.

"Ap- bukan! Kami- maksudku, aku tak puas dengan hasil pertandingan yang lalu!" ujar orang itu lagi.

"Kami, ya? Mau main keroyok rupanya. Yah, berhubung aku sedang kesal kuladeni kau," jawabku menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu, ikutlah," sahut orang itu seraya berbalik dan mulai berjalan.

**Normal POV**

Tanpa perlawanan sama sekali, pemuda berambut cerah itu diseret menuju sebuah daerah sepi di kota itu. Tempat para sampah masyarakat berkumpul. Tiba-tiba gerombolan pemuda sampah –bagi Ichigo- itu berhenti di sebuah ujung gang kecil. Mengerumuni Ichigo bak lalat dengan tujuan menutup semua akses melarikan diri Ichigo.

Dengan wajah malas, Ichigo melemaskan buku-buku jarinya dan mulai membentuk kuda-kuda. Ia…

Siap bertarung.

Tanpa aba-aba, mereka semua mulai menyerang pemuda berambut oranye itu. Tak tanggung-tanggung, mereka semua serempak menyerbu Ichigo. Namun, apa daya. Ichigo memang jauh lebih unggul dari para sampah itu. Dengan mudah, ichigo menghindari serangan-serangan yang terlayangkan ke arahnya.

Merasa bosan, Ichigo mencoba bermain-main. Ia sama sekali tidak membalas serangan-serangan itu. Ia hanya menangkis dan menghindar. Mencoba mengulur waktu dan bermain-main dengan para sampah itu lebih lama.

Namun, tanpa bisa diperkirakan siapapun, orang-orang yang dianggap sampah oleh Ichigo itu mulai tumbang berjatuhan.

'Hahh? Aku 'kan tidak memukul mereka?' batin Ichigo bingung.

Setelah diperhatikan lebih jelas lagi, ternyata ada seseorang yang ikut bergabung dalam kekacauan itu tanpa seorangpun yang mengundangnya. Orang dengan rambut yang 'oh-sangat-menyilaukan-mata' itu menghajar para musuh Ichigo dengan ganas. Melayangkan pukulan dan tendangan tanpa ampun. Terasa dengan jelas kalau orang dengan warna rambut meriah ini mengeluarkan hawa membunuhnya. Jelas sekali kalau ia tengah murka.

Tapi, karena apa?

'Ap- apa-apaan orang ini? Seenaknya ikut campur,' pikir Ichigo kesal.

Tanpa terasa, musuh Ichigo telah tumbah seluruhnya tanpa Ichigo sendiri sempat menikmati pertarungan.

Ichigo tersentak ketika orang yang sudah seenaknya mengganggu jalan permainannya itu menepuk pundaknya lembut seraya berkata, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

'Orang kurang ajar!' seru Ichigo murka dalam hati.

Tanpa pernah terlintas sedikitpun dipikiran sang penolong berambut 'oh-menyilaukan-mata' itu bahwa, ia akan mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih berupa….

Tendangan tepat di wajah.

BUAK!

"Kurang ajar! Kau pikir kau pahlawan, hah? Pengganggu sialan!" raung Ichigo penuh amarah.

Tak rela diperlakukan semena-mena, Grimmjow –sang penolong pun membalas, "Dasar perempuan tak tahu terima kasih! Aku sudah menolongmu, tahu! Sedikitnya, berterima kasihlah!"

"Pe-perempuan?" gumam Ichigo tak percaya.

"Kenapa? Baru sadar diri kalau perempuan, ya?" sahut Grimmjow dengan intonasi merendahkan.

"Sialan. Benar-benar sialan," lirih Ichigo tak terima.

"Sialan kau! Gaaah!" raung Ichigo –lagi- dan segera saja mengangkat kepalan tangannya untuk dilayangkan pada Grimmjow.

Namun, tentu saja Grimmjow dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah. Untuk apa pengalamannya bertarung dengan para berandalan selama ini?

Gagal dengan serangan pertama, Ichigo mulai melayangkan serangan keduanya. Pukulan demi pukulan telah ia lepaskan. Namun, tak satu pun yang mengenai sasaran. Grimmjow selalu dapat menghindarinya tanpa kesulitan berarti. Kalap. Ichigo melancarkan serangan yang membabi buta.

Di sisi lain, Grimmjow tampak tengah bersenang-senang. Mengikuti permainan dari remaja labil di depannnya. Ia sama sekali tidak membalas serangan Ichigo. Menghindar. Hanya itulah yang dilakukannya selama ini. Tapi, tak urung lama-kelamaan ia jengah juga. Pasalnya, ia tak merasa salah sama sekali. Kenapa ia yang diserang?

Merasa cukup dengan bermain-mainnya, Grimmjow segera menahan pergelangan tangan Ichigo. Didorongnya tubuh yang menurutnya mungil itu ke tembok. Menawannya diantara tubuhnya dan tembok.

Merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tatapan pemuda yang menawannya itu, Ichigo serta merta memberontak, "Hoi! Mau apa kau? Lepas!"

"Tenanglah, aku akan bermain lembut," sahut Grimmjow berbisik.

Perlahan, Grimmjow mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Ichigo. Poturnya yang memang lebih tinggi dari Ichigo, memudahkannya untuk menahan tubuh Ichigo. Grimmjow mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Di sisi lain, entah mengapa Ichigo tak dapat memalingkan wajahnya. Ia terpaku di posisinya. Tak mampu melihat ke arah yang lain. Hanya pada Grimmjow. Hanya pada pemuda berambut biru itu pandangannya tertuju.

Dunia seolah menjadi sunyi ketika bibirnya menyatu dengan bibir pemuda yang menahannya itu. Kepalanya serasa berputar hebat. Dunianya seolah diguncang. Kacau. Semua terasa kacau. Tapi, kenapa terasa… begitu manis? Kalau mau jujur, Ichigo pasti akan mengatakan bahwa ia…

Menikmati ciuman ini.

Perlahan, Ichigo mulai menutup kelopak matanya. Menyembunyikan permata cokelatnya hingga ia teringat kalau ia… sudah menjadi milik seseorang.

Matanya membuka lebar. Hampir tak percaya bahwa ia tengah berciuman dengan lelaki yang bahkan sama sekali tak dikenalnya.

'Renji!' batinnya berteriak.

Dengan cekatan, ia menarik satu tangannya. Mengepalnya kuat. Dan,

BUKK!

Tubuh Grimmjow terdorong kuat. Ia terhuyung. Membentuk jarak antara dirinya dan Ichigo. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Ichigo segera melarikan dirinya. Berlari kencang memecah kesunyian malam.

Tampak jauh di belakangnya, Grimmjow berdiri terpaku. Memegangi sisi wajahnya yang membiru terluka. Perlahan, tangan itu muali bergerak. Menyentuh lembut bibirnya. Dijilatnya bibir itu seraya menyeringai, "Hmm, menarik."

Memasukkan kedua lengannya pada saku celananya, Grimmjow mulai berjalan. Menghampiri mobilnya yang terparkir.

"Kau mangsaku, Oranye," ujarnya menyeringai.

Kembali, Grimmjow melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat terhenti tadi akibat menolong 'nona-oranye-tak-tahu-terima-kasih'. Seringai di bibirnya belum luntur juga. Seringai itu makin lebar ketika ia kembali mengingat insiden ciuman tadi. Tak pernah ia sangka bahwa bibir nona kasar itu akan selembut ini. Manis. Hangat. Juga lembut. Sensasi yang takkan dilupakan olehnya.

Pikiranya kembali melayang. Rasanya akan sulit untuk tidur nanti malam. Pikirannya terlanjur terpenuhi oleh gadis tadi. Bibirnya yang lembut. Tubuhnya yang mungil. Rambut oranye-nya yang lembut. Harum tubuhnya. Dadanya yang sama bidangnya dengan miliknya. Matanya yang-

CKIIT!

'Tunggu. Tunggu sebentar. Dada… bidang?'

Ya, Grimmy. Orang yang sedang kau pikirkan itu berdada bidang layaknya dirimu.

Malangnya engkau. Tampaknya kau baru sadar kalau orang yang kau sebut 'nona-oranye-tak-tahu-terima-kasih' itu sebenarnya adalah….

"LAKI-LAKI?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1 TBC dengan nistanya!

**REVIEW or FLAME, please?**


	2. Your Fault!

**Disclaimer:**

Tite Kubo

**Rated:**

T

**Pairing:**

GrimmIchi

**Warning:**

OoC (kami sudah berusaha se-IC mungkin), Abal, gaje, alur cepat, EYD yang hancur, ketidak jelasan diksi dan deskripsi, and maybe typo(s).

**Genre:**

Romance/Drama

**Author****'s Note:**

fic ini hanya sekedar iseng-iseng berhadiah bersama teman saya. Karena liburan yang begitu membosankan.

Ayolah, Cang! Liburan jadi menyenangkan, 'kan? XD

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

'GrimmIchi' = mind

"GrimmIchi" = speech

**.**

**.**

**HAVE A NICE READ, MINNA-SAMA**

**.**

**.**

"**Kau akan menjadi milikku"**

**.**

**.**

**MINE!**

**By ****Takaishi Hiroki**

**BACANG**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2

**Normal POV**

Menyeringai.

Dirinya terus berjalan dengan langkah tenang khas dirinya sambil terus membentuk seringai sadis di bibirnya yang tipis. Kulit pucatnya seolah bercahaya begitu tertimpa sinar bulan. Sesekali, bibir yang biasanya mengeluarkan kata-kata dingin itu mengeluarkan senandung riang. Terlihat sekali bahwa ia tengah dalam _mood_ terbaiknya.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya, ia memasuki rumahnya. Terus berjalan dan memasuki ruang rahasianya. Tempat dimana ia memendam rahasia terbesarnya.

Ruang dengan pencahayaan remang itu terlihat berantakan. Berlembar-lembar foto berserakan di lantai. Beberapa pula tertempel di dinding.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," lirihnya seraya menyentuh lembut foto-foto yang tertempel di dinding. Seolah takut akan merusaknya jika ia menyentuhnya dengan sedikit kasar.

"... Kau, akan segera menjadi milikku. Jadi, tunggulah," lanjutnya.

**.******

**.******

**.******

**.**

Pagi yang cerah. Hangatnya matahari yang menyentuh kulit benar-benar membuat hampir semua orang dalam _mood_ terbaiknya. Cahaya matahari yang keemasan terasa begitu indah. Jalanan yang masih sepi pun ikut mendukung suasana damai dan tenang di pagi itu. Tanpa tahu apa yang akan ia temui di sekolahnya, seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah berjalan dengan riang.

"_Ohayou_!" sapanya riang pada penghuni kelas.

Tanpa menunggu sapaannya dibalas, pemuda berambut merah tersebut langsung melangkah menuju kursinya. Menaruh tasnya dan mendudukkan dirinya nyaman di kursi.

"Abarai-_san_," panggil seseorang dengan nada datar pada pemuda berambut merah itu.

Tanpa perlu melihat siapa yang menyapanya, pemuda yang dipanggil 'Abarai' tadi menyahut bosan, "Apa yang kau inginkan, Ulquiorra Schiffer? Belum bosan mengganggu hubunganku dengan Ichigo?"

Sungguh, ia malas sekali jika harus berurusan dengan pemuda bermata hijau ini sekarang. Akan sangat berpengaruh pada _mood_ yang sudah susah payah dibangunnya.

Flap!

Tiba-tiba, sebuah foto melayang ke arah wajahnya. Dengan sigap, ia mengambilnya dengan tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu, hah?" tanyanya dengan nada penuh amarah.

"Lihat," perintah Ulquiorra masih dengan nada datarnya.

Malas berbantahan, Renji –pemuda berambut merah itu melirik apa yang berhasil diabadikan si pucat ini. Matanya terbelalak. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Tangannya bergetar menahan amarah.

"Bohong!" serunya seraya melempar balik foto itu pada Ulquiorra.

"Kau pasti merekayasanya, 'kan?" lanjutnya.

"Kenapa? Tidak mau menerima kenyataan?" sahut Ulquiorra dengan nada sinis.

"Ichigo tulus mencintaiku! Tidak mungkin mengkhianatiku!" balas Renji.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Yang jelas, aku katakan kalau foto ini asli. Tanpa rekayasa," ujar Ulquiorra seraya berbalik meninggalkan Renji.

BRAK!

Melampiaskan amarah, Renji memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke meja. Membuat beberapa orang di kelas terheran-heran melihat tingkahnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya. Berusaha unuk kembali mengatur emosinya yang sempat terkacaukan.

'Ichigo… kau, tak mungkin mengkhianatiku, 'kan?' batinnya penuh harap sambil menatap kembali foto yang diberikan Ulquiorra padanya.

**Ichigo POV**

Sial!

Kucing sialan!

Kugosokan telapak tanganku pada bibirku dengan kasar. Mencoba menghilangkan sensasi ciuman yang kudapat kemarin malam.

Saat ini, aku tengah membaringkan diriku menghadap langit di atap sekolah. Ini adalah tempat favoritku. Karena, berada di sini membuatku merasa nyaman. Inilah tempatku untuk menenangkan diri. Menata ulang pikiranku yang kacau. Pikiranku kembali melayang. Tanpa sadar, jari-jari tanganku terangkat. Berusaha meraih bibirku sendiri.

Masih terasa.

Ciumanku kemarin lama.

Ciuman pertamaku.

Sungguh, aku sendiri pun tak mengerti dengan apa yang ada di pikiranku saat ini. Kenapa… seolah-olah aku menikmati ciuman dari orang itu?

Bingung.

Aku sangat bingung.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

Kututup kelopak mataku perlahan. Menyembunyikan permata cokelatku di baliknya. Jari-jari tanganku belum beranjak.

Benar-benar aku ini. Apa yang sebenarnya aku lakukan? Kalau seperti ini, aku malah terkesan kalau aku sangat menikmati ciuman darinya 'kan?

Ah, sudahlah. Tak perlu berpikir dulu. Biarkan… seperti ini dulu. Untuk sementara. Ya, hanya sementara. Sebelum aku kembali pada Renji –kekasihku.

KLEK!

Suara pintu yang dibuka tak membuatku membuka mata. Aku terlalu hanyut dalam pikiranku sendiri.

"Memikirkan 'orang itu', heh? Ichigo?" sebuah suara terdengar. Nadanya terdengar sinis.

Renji? Tumben kemari.

Perlahan, kubuka kelopak mataku. Mendudukkan diriku.

"Tumben kau kemari, Renji?" tanyaku.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Ichigo. Kau memikirkan 'orang itu', hah?" tanyanya mengulang.

"Apa maksud-"

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Ichigo," ujarnya mendesis penuh amarah.

Baru kali ini aku melihat ekspresi Renji yang seperti ini. Membuatku… merasa aneh?

Bukan. Bukan perasaan takut. Hanya, sakit.

Aku tak kuat jika harus berlama-lama melihatnya. Melihat matanya. Karena, di sana aku bisa membaca perasaannya.

Bingung.

Kecewa.

Perasaan terkhianati.

Sakit. Dadaku sesak. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya.

"Aku sungguh tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan," jawabku akhirnya.

"Tidak mengerti katamu? Heh, pembual. Kau bahkan berusaha mengingat-ingat sisa ciumanmu dengannya tadi. Padahal aku saja belum menyentuhmu sama sekali," sahutnya kembali dengan nada sinisnya. Ekspresi terluka masih setia menghiasi wajahnya.

"Renji, aku sung-"

Tunggu.

Apa ia sedang membicarakan si rambut biru itu?

Tapi, ia bisa tahu dari mana?

Seolah dapat membaca pikiranku, Renji kembali berujar, "Bertanya-tanya tentang bagaimana caranya aku mendapatkan Informasi ini?"

Aku tak merespon.

"Kau tak perlu tahu. Sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku, Kurosaki," ujarnya dingin.

"I-itu bukan keinginanku, Renji! Sungguh! Itu-"

"Kecelakaan?" lanjut Renji.

"Itu alasan murahan, Ichigo. Aku takkan termakan," sahutnya.

"Tapi, itu benar-benar kecelakaan! Kenapa kau tak percaya padaku, Renji?" suaraku mulai terdengar parau.

Tidak!

Aku tidak akan menangis!

"Sudahlah. Kau tak perlu sulit-sulit mencari alasan. Yang jelas, aku mencintaimu Ichigo. Aku senang hanya dengan bisa berada di sisimu. Aku merasa cukup. Meski, kau tak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku," ujarnya seraya berbalik meninggalkanku.

Tidak, Renji! Itu sungguh kecelakaan! Aku juga mencintaimu! Aku sangat mencintaimu, Renji!

Batinku berteriak. Namun mulutku urung bergerak. Suaraku tercekat. Lidahku kelu. Aku tak mengatakan apapun. Hanya memandangi punggungnya yang terus menjauh dari hadapanku.

Bodoh!

Dasar bodoh!

"Renji… maaf," lirihku.

Kupeluk kedua lututku dan menenggelamkan mukaku di sana menahan tangis.

Kenapa jadi begini? Kenapa Renji tak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku? Kenapa orang itu memaksa menciumku? Kenapa aku harus bertemu orang itu?

Ya, seandainya. Seandainya aku tak perlu bertemu dengan orang itu, aku pasti tidak perlu merasa seperti ini. Tak perlu membuat Renji kecewa. Tak perlu melihat ekspresi terluka di wajah Renji.

Benar. Seandainya… aku tak bertemu dengannya.

Kembali, aku menggosok bibirku kasar.

Sial! Ayo, menghilang!

Menghilang! Aku tak mau merasakan sensasi ini lagi!

Menjijikkan.

Aku menjijikkan.

**Normal POV**

Pemuda berperawakan tinggi langsing itu berjalan gontai. Wajah manisnya yang bahkan dapat menyaingi para gadis itu terlihat sendu. Pandangannya tak terfokus. Ia linglung. Kemana tujuannya pun ia tak tahu. Ia hanya ingin berjalan. Itu saja.

Perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Memperhatikan wilayah yang didatanginya. Karena, sejak mulai berjalan tadi ia memang sama sekali tak memperhatikan jalan. Bahkan ia tak meminta maaf saat tidak sengaja menabrak bahu seseorang. Ia hanya terus dan terus berjalan dengan wajah menunduk penuh penyesalan.

Matanya yang seolah melambangkan musim gugur itu menyapu apa saja yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Berhenti. Mata itu tertuju pada sebuah taman. Taman itu terlihat sepi. Hanya beberapa orang yang terlihat tengah menikmati keindahan taman itu. Perlahan, ia memasuki kawasan taman kota itu. Menikmati keindahan bunga yang ditanamkan di taman itu.

Mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi di taman itu dengan nyaman. Menarik napas dalam dan memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang sedari tadi terus bergejolak.

Angin malam yang berhembus lembut menyapu wajahnya membuatnya rileks. Asik dengan sensasi yang didapatnya, ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan sekitar. Bahwa, seseorang tengah berjalan dengan langkah tak terdengar menghampirinya. Dengan gerakan halus, orang itu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Ichigo tanpa persetujuan.

"Hey," sapanya tanpa menghadapkan wajahnya pada Ichigo.

Dengan gerakan malas, Ichigo menolehkan wajahnya. Mencoba untuk melihat wajah seseorang yang menyapanya.

"K-kau…. Kau yang waktu itu, 'kan?" ujarnya tak percaya. Kontan, wajahnya memerah menahan amarah yang siap meledak.

Ini dia. Inilah yang dicarinya. Pelampiasan. Sasaran tembak. Penyebab dari semua masalah yang didapatnya. Penyebab yang mengakibatkan renggangnya hubungannya dengan Renji selama beberapa hari ini. Penyebab kekacauan hatinya.

"Hey, 'Nona' Oranye. Kau ingat aku rupanya. Apa ciumank-"

PLAK!

Tanpa sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Grimmjow –pemuda yang menjadi akar masalah Ichigo itu ditampar. Menyebabkan pipi putihnya memerah panas.

"Hei! Kenapa kau memu-"

"DIAM! Karena kau… Renji… -SEMUA SALAHMU!" potong Ichigo kalap.

BUKH!

Satu pukulan tepat di ulu hati terlayangkan.

"Kau penyebab semua masalahku!"

Sebuah frase muluncur dari bibir.

DUAK!

Kepalan tangan itu menghantam sisi pelipis.

"Kenapa kau menciumku?"

Pertanyaan tak terjawab mengalir.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan kembali melayang.

"Kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu?"

Amarah meluncur bersamaan dengan frase yang diucapkannya.

BUAK!

Pukulan terarahkan pada sudut bibir.

"Kenapa kau harus ikut campur waktu itu?"

Suaranya mulai tedengar parau.

DUAK!

Sebuah tendangan melayang.

"DASAR BRENGSEK!"

Hinaan meluncur pedas.

DUKK!

Dua buah kepala saling beradu.

"Kenapa kau harus muncul di hidupku?"

BUKK!

DUAGH!

BUAK!

BUGH!

"Hahh… Hahh… Hahh…" napas mulai tersengal.

"Kenapa semuanya harus jadi berantakan? Padahal…" suaranya terdengar parau. Matanya memerah menahan tangis yang sedari tadi ingin meluncur.

Dengan cepat, dihempaskannya tubuh Grimmjow yang telah babak belur dihajarnya dan berusaha melarikan diri. Namun, tangan Grimmjow lebih cepat. Ditangkapnya pegelangan tangan Ichigo dan menarik tubuh langsing itu dalam pelukannya.

"Lepaskan, dasar bodoh!" maki Ichigo seraya memberontak.

"…" tak ada jawaban. Hanya pelukan yang semakin erat.

"L-lepas," suaranya makin parau. Tenaga yang sedari tadi diperlihatkannya entah hilang kemana. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Membuat Grimmjow merenggangkan pelukannya. Bermaksud untuk melihat wajah Ichigo.

Merasa pelukan itu melonggar, Ichigo tak menyiakan kesempatan untuk kabur. Dengan sisa tenaganya, ia menyingkirkan tangan kekar Grimmjow yang melilit pinggangnya dan melarikan diri. Tanpa disadarinya, setitik air mata meluncur di pipinya.

Membuat Grimmjow terpaku seketikan.

**Grimmjow POV**

Kupeluk erat tubuhnya setelah membiarkannya melampiaskan amarahnya padaku. Mencoba membagi kehangatan yang kupunya. Menawarkan tempat bersandar padanya.

Sungguh. Suara paraunya terdengar begitu menyakitkan di telingaku. Seolah sebuah pisau tengan menyayat hatiku. Menorehkan rasa bersalah di sana.

"Lepaskan, dasar bodoh!"

Makiannya bergema di telingaku.

Kueratkan pelukanku. Memberitahunya akan kehadiranku. Kembali menawarkan kehangatan yang kupunya. Memastikan keberadaanku untuknya.

Tapi, semua seolah kabur bagiku saat kudengar lirihan suaranya.

"L-lepas."

Sebuah tombak menembus hatiku.

Sakit.

Sakit sekali jika harus mendengar suaranya yang seperti ini.

Aku… sejahat itukah?

Kurenggangkan pelukanku. Mencoba memutar tubuhnya dan melihat wajahnya. Namun, semua hal itu hanya ada dalam kepalaku. Dengan tenaga terakhirnya, ia melepaskan dirinya dari pelukanku. Berlari jauh meninggalkanku.

Kembali, sebuah tombak menembus hatiku.

Melihat air matanya yang mengalir turun membuat dadaku sakit.

Kuremas sisi kemejaku di bagian dada. Mencoba menetralkan rasa sakit yang kudapat.

Heh, betapa menjijikkannya diriku.

Aku…

Membuatnya menangis.

"Bodoh! Benar-benar bodoh!" amarah menguasai diriku.

Tanpa memperdulikan tubuhku yang berteriak kesakitan, aku berjalan pulang. Menyesalkan sikapku padanya.

**Ichigo POV**

Sial!

Sialan!

Air mata sialan!

Kenapa air mataku harus mengalir? Kenapa harus terasa sesakit ini?

Aku tidak mengerti.

Tanpa persetujuan dariku, air mataku terus mengalir deras.

'Sial! Berhentilah!'

Tanpa memperdulikan jarak yang kutempuh, aku terus berlari. Mencoba mencapai rumahku dengan cepat. Aku butuh ketenangan saat ini. Aku ingin sendiri. Karena, aku harus menenangkan diriku sekarang. Hanya sebentar. Sesaat saja. Sebelum aku kembali menguatkan hatiku dan kembali menghadap Renji. Memaksanya untuk mendengarkan penjelasan yang sesungguhnya dariku.

Tanpa kusadari, saat ini aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen sewaan yang kutempati bersama dengan kakakku, Hichigo. Kuhapus air mataku cepat-cepat. Aku tak ingin ketahuan menangis oleh siapapun. Takkan kubiarkan seorang pun melihat air mataku. Air mata seorang Ichigo Kurosaki.

Kubuka pintu di hadapanku perlahan, "_Tadaima_."

"_Okaeri_," sahut seseorang di dalam.

Tampaknya Hichigo sudah pulang.

Tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan kakakku itu, aku segera melangkah masuk menuju kamarku.

"Hei! Dasar tidak sopan! Setidaknya, kau bisa menanyakan kabarku, 'kan?" ujar Hichigo.

"Tidak penting," sahutku berusaha terdengar normal.

"Ichigo?"

Aku acuhkan panggilannya padaku dan memasuki kamarku. Membanting pintunya dan segera melemparkan tubuhku pada kasur.

KLEK!

Tanpa persetujuan dariku, seseorang memasuki kamar pribadiku.

"Hei, Ichigo! Kau.. tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya kaku.

Hah, aneh juga mendengar Hichigo berkata lembut begitu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Pergi sana!" usirku kasar.

"Kau menangis?"

DEG!

'Ap- kenapa dia bisa tahu?'

"Ichigo, kau mengabaikan pertanyaanku," ingatnya padaku. Mengisaratkan agar aku segera menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak mungkin menangis, bodoh!" bentakku.

"Dasar tidak jujur. Jadi, siapa yang membuatmu menangis?" suaranya terdengar menjadi begitu berat dan dingin pada kalimat terakhirnya.

"Renji?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada yang lebih dingin.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak menangis! Keluar dari kamarku!" perintahku lagi.

Sial. Mataku terasa panas lagi. Hichigo sialan.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan menarik bahuku dan merubah posisi berbaringku menjadi terlentang. Yah, siapa lagi yang melakukannya kalau bukan Hichigo? Aku hanya tinggal berdua dengannya.

"Kau tak pernah bisa berbohong padaku, Ichigo. Jawab, siapa yang membuatmu menangis," ujarnya masih dengan nada dingin yang sama.

Matanya menatapku intens. Terlihat amarah terselip di sana.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Hichigo! Pergi dari kamarku!" dengan keras kepala, aku kembali menolak menjawab dan mengusirnya.

Ia tak menyahut ucapanku. Membuatku mati kutu seketika. Ini dia. Aku takkan pernah bisa menang darinya.

"Apa maumu, Hichigo?" tanyaku menyerah pada sikap keras kepalanya yang menyaingiku.

"Ceritakan, semua hal yang membuatmu sedih. Hal yang membuatmu merasakan sakit di dadamu. Hal yang membuatmu menitikkan air matamu. Ceritakan padaku. Dan aku, akan menghancurkannya untukmu, Ichigo."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hiro: Yeah! Chapter 2! Lebih panjang dari chap 1, ya! Kita hebat juga, cang!

BACANG: Iye, Mper.

Hiro: Nah, sekarang bales review bagi yang tidak login. Review kalian akan dibalas oleh Bacang~ silahkan, Cang

BACANG: **Rose** Terima kasih review-nya.

**Zanpaku nee** Terima kasih review-nya.

**Nanda** Terima kasih review-nya.

Hiro: Err –Cang, bales reiew-nya-

BACANG: Udah selesai, tuh.

Hiro: B-Baiklah ==a

Nah,

**REVIEW or FLAME, please?**


	3. Old Friend

**Disclaimer:**

Tite Kubo

**Rated:**

T

**Pairing:**

GrimmIchi

**Warning:**

OoC (kami sudah berusaha se-IC mungkin), Abal, gaje, alur cepat, EYD yang hancur, ketidak jelasan diksi dan deskripsi, and maybe typo(s).

**Genre:**

Romance/Drama

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

'GrimmIchi' = mind

"GrimmIchi" = speech

**.**

**HAVE A NICE READ, MINNA-SAMA**

**.**

**.**

"**Hal yang membuatmu sedih. ****Hal yang membuatmu merasakan sakit di dadamu. Hal yang membuatmu menitikkan air matamu. Ceritakan padaku. Dan aku, akan menghancurkannya untukmu."**

**.**

**.**

**MINE!**

**By ****Takaishi Hiroki**

**BACANG**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 3

**Normal POV**

"Apa maumu, Hichigo?" tanya Ichigo yang nampaknya telah menyerah pada sikap keras kepala kakaknya yang bahkan telah menyaingi dirinya.

"Ceritakan, semua hal yang membuatmu sedih. Hal yang membuatmu merasakan sakit di dadamu. Hal yang membuatmu menitikkan air matamu. Ceritakan padaku. Dan aku, akan menghancurkannya untukmu, Ichigo," sahut Hichigo.

Ucapan itu meluncur mulus dari bibir tipis milik Hichigo dengan intonasi yang dingin. Hingga Ichigo hanya bisa terdiam memandang mata kakak kandungnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Tak biasanya Hichigo terlihat murka seperti saat ini. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Ichigo tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mendasari kilatan di mata sang kakak.

"Ichigo, ceritakan padaku," nada memerintah keluar dari mulut sang kakak. Menyadarkan sang adik yang sedari tadi hanya diam mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

"Tidak mau," jawab Ichigo masih saja keras kepala.

"Ichi-"

"Kubilang 'tidak mau', ya tidak mau!" potong Ichigo dengan nada menjengkelkan. Membuat urat-urat di dahi sang kakak mencuat keluar.

"Cerita saja apa susahnya, sih?" kesal, Hichigo mulai membentak Ichigo. Strategi yang salah. Karena, jika dibentak maka Ichigo akan semakin keras kepala.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Hichigo! Pergi sana!" balas Ichigo berteriak.

"Tch!"

Tiba-tiba, tubuh jangkung milik Hichigo berbalik. Berlalu meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih terpaku tak bergerak. Bingung. Tumben-tumbennya sang kakak itu mengalah?

Sedetik kemudian, Ichigo kembali tersadar, "Dasar aneh," gerutunya dan kembali menyamankan dirinya. Memejamkan mata. Berusaha melupakan segalanya yang terjadi untuk sementara. Ya, sementara. Sebelum ia harus kembali bangkit dan menghadapi kenyataan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu hari lagi yang berat bagi Ichigo. Bagaimana tidak? Pasti selama seharian nanti, ia akan sendirian. Yah, tidak benar-benar sendirian sih. Tapi, kalau tidak ada Renji, sama saja sendirian namanya. Bukannya melebihkan. Hanya saja, memang hanya renji saja yang bisa mengerti apa keinginan dan kata hatinya. Karena itu juga lah, ia menerima pernyataan cinta dari sang rambut merah itu. Ia merasa nyaman di dekatnya.

"Hahh…"

Belum-belum sudah menghela napas. Sepertinya hari ini benar-benar tidak akan berlalu dengan baik.

'Apa aku menceritakan masalah ini pada Aizen-_sensei_ saja, ya? Aku selalu merasa enakan kalau bicara padanya. Sip! Aku akan menemuinya nanti,' batin Ichigo memutuskan. Dengan langkah yang terkesan lebih terburu-buru, Ichigo memasuki gerbang sekolahnya.

Bagai oasis di tengah padang pasir, bel pulang sekolah seolah terdengar sebagai lantunan lagu surga baginya. Dengan asal, ia memasukkan segala perlengkapannya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Bermaksud untuk menemui sensei favoritnya itu. Tanpa disadarinya, seseorang mengikutinya.

**.**

**.**

Dengan perlahan, Ichigo menggeser pintu ruang pribadi milik _sensei_ favoritnya yang telah di sediakan oleh pihak sekolah. Perlahan, ia melangkah masuk sambil mengucapkan kata 'permisi'.

"Ah? Kurosaki-_kun_? Tumben kau menemuiku. Sedang ada masalah?" tanya seseorang dengan nada ramah padanya yang baru saja memasuki ruangan.

"Maaf aku selalu merepotkanmu, _sensei_," sahut Ichigo merasa tak enak.

"Tidak apa. Aku tidak merasa direpotkan, kok. Duduklah, ceritakan apa yg terjadi sampai kau datang menemuiku," ujar Aizen masih dengan nada yang sama di sertai senyum yang tak kalah lembutnya.

"Umm, mungkin ini tidak pantas untuk diceritakan di sini. Tapi, aku tak punya tempat lain untuk bercerita. Jadi-"

"Tidak apa. Apapun masalahmu, kau pantas menceritakannya di sini," potong Aizen.

"Jadi?" lanjut Aizen.

"Umm, begini _sensei_, sebenarnya aku sedang ada masalah dengan Renji. Ehh, _sensei_ juga pasti tahu dengan hubunganku dengan Renji, 'kan?"

Aizen memberi anggukan singkat sebagai isyarat bahwa ia sudah mengetahui semuanya.

"Hubunganku lancar-lancar saja dengan Renji. Tapi, beberapa hari belakangan ini dia salam paham. Dia menjauhiku. Aku… merasa tidak nyaman. Aku merasa telah melakukan pengkhianatan padanya, aku… merasa menjadi orang paling jahat," lirih Ichigo mencurahkan perasannya pada _sensei_-nya.

Aizen bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Ichigo. Meletakkan telapak tanganya yang besar dan hangat di atas kepala oranye itu. Mengelusnya perlahan. Isyarat agar anak didiknya itu untuk lebih tenang.

Ichigo, memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sentuhan halus _sensei-_nya. Setuhan yang sudah lama tidak ia dapatkan. Setuhan penuh kasih dari ayah pada anak bungsunya.

"Tak apa, Ichigo. Hal seperti itu biasa terjadi dalam sebuah hubungan. Semua pasti pernah mengalami hal semacam kesalah pahaman seperti itu," ujar Aizen samba. Terus mengelus puncak kepala Ichigo.

"Tapi, sensei-"

"Kenapa? Kau kau masih merasa tak enak?" potong Aizen.

"Ingin melupakannya saja?" lanjutnya sedikit berbisik. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Ichigo.

"_Sensei_?"

"Muak? Merasa ingin mengakhirinya?" desisan Aizen terdengar sangat seduktif sekarang.

"Apa yang sensei-"

"Ssttt, tak perlu dipikirkan, Ichigo. Tak perlu kau pikirkan. Karena, saat ini yang perlu kau lakukan adalah-" Aizen menggantung kata-katanya.

"Mendesah untukku," lanjutnya menyeringai seraya mendorong keras bahu Ichigo agar terbaring di sofa tempat tadi Ichigo terduduk.

"_Se-sensei_!"

Takut. Ichigo memberontak. Berusaha mendorong bahu Aizen agar menjauh. Menjauh dari tubuhnya. Namun, semua perlawanan Ichigo hanya bagai angin lalu bagi Aizen. Memang, Ichigo juga dapat merasakannnya. Ia tak bertenaga. Apa karena belakangan ini ia mengalami kesulitan tidur? Atau karena, ia telah termakan oleh ketakutannya?

"Kau makin terlihat menarik kalau berusaha memberontak seperti itu, Kurosaki Ichigo-_kun_," seringai di wajah Aizen semakin lebar.

Ichigo membulatkan matanya. Ia membeku sesaat. Ya, hanya untuk sesaat. Karena, sesaat tadi ia melihat apa yang seharusnya tak perlu ia lihat. Wajah sesungguhnya dari _sensei_-nya. Aizen _sensei_-nya.

Tanpa sempat mengantisipasi, sebuah tangan mulai meranyap naik menuju dadanya.

"_Sensei_!" seru Ichigo berusaha menyadarkan _sensei_-nya.

Ya, menyadarkan. Karena, ia merasa kalau ini bukanlah _sense_i-nya. _Sense_i-nya hanya sedang… sedang… mabuk. Ya, mabuk.

Sulit.

Sangat sulit untuknya.

Untuk menerima kenyataan. Dimana ia harus melihat, sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ayahnya sendiri. Sosok yang selalu menjadi idolanya. Sedang berada di atas tubuhnya. Berusaha menanggalkan pakaiannya. Berusaha untuk…

Mengotorinya.

BRAKK!

"Hentikan permuatanmu itu, Aizen-_sensei_," ujar seseorang dengan nada datar tanpa sopan santun.

Aizen menghentikan gerakan tangannya namun tidak menoleh. Ia sudah hafal dengan suara ini. Salah satu muridnya, "Schiffer-_san_, apa kau ada keperluan dneganku? Jika tidak, bisa kau segera keluar dari sini? Aku sedang sibuk," sahut Aizen seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Tak menyiakan kesempatan, Ichigo mendorong keras bahu Aizen dan melarikan diri. Sekedar menggumamkan ucapan 'terima kasih' pada Ulquiorra dan kemudian kembali memacu langkahnya.

"Keperluanku sudah selesai, _sensei_. Sampai besok," ujar Ulquiorra menutup pintu ruangan sang sensei pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ulquiorra berjalan dengan langkah tenang tak tergesa melewati koridor sekolah. Membiarkan tubuhnya diterpa cahaya oranye langit sore.

"Hei,"

Sebuah suara familiar membuat Ulquiorra menghentikan langkahnya meski tak menengok.

"Umm, yang tadi… terima kasih," lanjut seseorang itu.

"Tidak masalah, Ichigo-_kun_. Senang bisa menolongmu," sahut Ulquiorra masih tak menoleh.

"Umm, yah… Sekali terima kasih atas pertolonganmu. _Dewa mata_," ujar Ichigo bingung ingin bercakap apa dengan sahabatnya yang super pendiam ini.

"Ichigo-_kun_," panggil Ulquiorra sebelum Ichigo sempat menjauh.

"Mau pulang denganku?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi begitulah, Hisagi. Itulah penyebab rengangnya hubunganku dengan Ichigo," ujar Renji menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"….." tak ada reaksi dari sang lawan bicara.

"Hei, berkomentarlah sedikit," ujar Renji memelas.

"Uph! Ahahahahahahaha!" sebuah tawa keras meluncur dari bibir seorang Shuhei Hisagi.

"Hei! Kenapa malah tertawa, huh?" seru Renji tak suka.

"Maaf… maaf… hanya saja, uhuhu… kau itu… melankolis," sebuah tawa kembali bergema di telingan Renji Abarai.

"Kau harus mengurangi porsimu menemani Yumichika menonton drama Korea," sambung Hisagi.

"Dengar ya Renji, seharusnya kau itu mendengarkan Ichigo. Biarkan dia menjelaskan. Jangan seperti itu. Kau terlihat sebgaia tokoh utama drama Korea yang malang tahu tidak?" olok Hisagi.

"Kalau Ichigo berbohong bagaimana?"

"Hei, kau itu 'kan pacarnya! Masa' tidak tahu kapan pacarmu berbohong?"

"Hmm…"

"Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu?" Hisagi menunjukkan wajah herannya.

"Aku… akan meminta maaf dan memintanya bicara," sahut Renji seraya beranjak dari duduknya.

"Hmm, begini lebih baik. Dasar mereka itu,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Cari tahu Chapter depan~

Kami tak bisa membalas review satu persatu…(_._)

Kami hanya mengucapkan TERIMA KASIH pada kalian semua…

Reviewer…

Silent reader…

Dan lain-lain!

Okeh, see you next chap!


End file.
